


A Blonde, a Brunette, and a Redhead

by FaiaHae



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthdays, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Loving Girlfriends, OT3, Polyamory, Puppies, SO MUCH FLUFF, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Oneshot collection featuring Mabel, Pacifica, and Wendy being girlfriends and roommates in college. Wendy works at a coffee shop, Mabel's a painter. Fluff fest.





	A Blonde, a Brunette, and a Redhead

Wendy was working her usual graveyard shift at the coffee shop, humming to herself as the listened to the low buzz of tired kids studying and talking over notes. It was mostly freshman, the upperclassmen had all bought coffee makers by this point in the year- though Robbie and Tambry had stopped by earlier when they’d managed to break theirs. She smiled fondly. Her own coffee maker at home wasn’t getting much use. Not for lack of people to use it-

 

The bell dinged as the door opened. There was a brief rush of warm air, and Wendy glanced up.

She met blue eyes and relaxed with a smile.

“Hey babe.”

Pacifica actually blushed a bit, and Wendy sent up a silent prayer that she hadn’t overstepped. Paz had said it was fine to be affectionate but-

“Darling, don’t give me that worried look, give me a triple shot and some advice.”

 

Wendy smiled as Pacifica rested her elbows on the counter.

“I’ll make you your usual. What’s up?”

“I want to do something for Mabel’s birthday.”

Wendy raised her eyebrows as she set to work on the machine.

“Pazzy I hate to break it to you-” She cut herself off as the machine set to work foaming the milk, and Pacifica lifted a finger to indicate that she wanted to cut in when the noise stopped.

 

“-you know that I know it was back in the summer, and that she was off in Svalbard or something. I just feel bad that we couldn’t do anything together. I’d like to do something for her, she said yesterday that they didn’t really celebrate it.”

 

Wendy frowned. Mabel loved celebrating her birthday. Hard to think that she wouldn’t care about just letting it pass by. 

 

“You’re right. What do you have in mind?”

Pacifica made a wide sweep with her arms.

“You know she’s so  _ busy _ right now-”

Wendy caught Pacifica’s hand and pressed a kiss to her palm.

“Relax. We’re the best girlfriends, right? We’ll think of something. Maybe we should ask Dipper.”

Pacifica allowed herself to relax, but let out a heavy sigh of mock annoyance.

 

“But you know if we get Dipper-”

“Howdy llama!”

 

Wendy hadn’t heard the door open, and cringed sympathetically as Paz’s expression pinched.

“Speak of the Devil and he’ll bring his boyfriend. Hey Bill.” Wendy monotoned, but she wasn’t doing a great job of hiding her smile. Noting that Pacifica still looked uncomfortable she glanced down at her watch and pulled out the “Back in 15” sign.

 

“Aw. I wanted coffee!” Bill pouted. His arm was around a shorter man’s shoulders, Dipper giving him a playful grimace.

“You can wait. Paz what did you need?”

Wendy stepped around the counter and wrapped her arm around Pacifica’s waist. 

“We wanted to do something for Mabel since she said that you guys didn’t get to celebrate your birthday this year.”

 

Dipper grimaced.

 

“Yeah. Things got a little hectic on the trip and we honestly lost track of the calendar till we got back. She was pretty upset.” 

Bill gave Dipper a worried squeeze, and he shot him a quick smile.

“-Nothing to be worried about, but it came back up because Mom mailed us a few things that Stan only just managed to get to us.”

 

Pacifica and Wendy exchanged glances. Mabel had come back to the apartment, eyes red and teary, with a box from Stan that she’s put in the back of the closet. She hadn’t wanted to talk about it, but she’d been clingy that night.

 

“What can we do?” Pacifica had a look that Wendy recognized (and found ridiculously attractive). She was going to make sure Mabel had the best belated birthday possible.

 

Bill giggled.

Dipper shot him a look, and he seemed to try to calm down and get out his sentence, but he just laughed harder.

“Bill-” Wendy scowled.

“No- No Red-” He grinned his too-wide smile.

“I think we know a guy.”

 

____

 

Wendy had switched her shift to morning so they could work out the plan, but oh Lord was it hard to get out of bed with Mabel snuggled into her chest and Pacifica’s arm over both of them. She had to half wiggle backwards, and even as she managed it Mabel made a mewling noise and reached out in her sleep. Pacifica grumbled and tugged Mabel closer to her chest, and she quieted.

 

Wendy almost ended up late to work just watching her girlfriends cuddle, but with a sigh pulled on her shirt and grabbed her apron. Pacifica had better be on time, she was only taking this shift because they needed to get back to Gravity Falls and back while Mabel was still at the gallery. 

  
  


Pacifica was sitting on the hood of Wendy’s pick up truck as she came out of the coffee shop, her ankles crossed and the long braid of her hair tucked neatly in front of her shoulder.

 

Wendy grinned and unlocked the car.

“Hop in princess, we gotta get moving.”

 

____

 

They skidded to a halt in front of the mystery shack, Wendy jumping out and coming around the other side to lift pacifica out of the car by her waist and set her on the ground. They turned to find Stan leaning in the shadows of the porch with a large wooden bucket beside him. 

He was wearing dark sunglasses, and would have looked the perfect mob boss if it weren’t for the Hawaiian print shirt and shorts that Pacifica was pretty sure were just repurposed boxers.

 

He nodded as they approached. Wendy leaned against the wall beside him and Pacifica bounced up onto the rail, enjoying the sunlight. 

He stuck a cigar in his mouth, and blew a bubble out of the end of it.

“How many do you need?”

Wendy and Pacifica exchanged glances.

“...Two.” said Wendy.

Pacifica nodded.

 

“STANLEY. YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING ANYTHING ILLEGAL OUT THERE!” Ford’s voice was muffled through the door. 

“Oh BUG OFF,  _ MA _ .” Stan looked between Pacifica and Wendy ,his expression blank again.   
“Do you have what I asked for?”

Pacifica pulled a beige envelope from her boot, passing it to Stan. He peeked inside, and nodded once.

“Take em. Always good to do business with you.” 

 

“STAN WHO’S OUT THERE.”

Stan pulled off the sunglasses, yelling back-

“IT’S YOUR NIECE’S GIRLFRIENDS!”

“OH. GIVE THEM THE LEFTOVER PANCAKES. THEY’RE MABEL’S FAVORITE.”

Stan rolled his eyes, stuffing the fake cigar back into his pocket. 

“YES  _ MA. _ ”

____

 

Mabel was exhausted. She’d checked in at the coffee shop, hoping to get tea and maybe a few hugs, but Tambri had told her that Wendy’d switched with her. It made sense, she did remember Wendy leaving early- but why? Paz hadn’t been responding to her texts either, and Mabel’s heart was starting to feel a little heavy. Her birthday gifts were going to sit in the closet till summer rolled around again, she was covered in paint, and her girlfriends were ignoring her. They’d probably already gone to bed if Wendy had been working early...

Mabel bit back another heavy sigh as she got to the door, trying not to jingle her keys despite her heavy heart. Let them sleep. She’d take the side of the bed if she had to.

 

The door opened on darkness, and she flipped on the light-

 

“SURPRISE!”

Mabel’s mouth dropped open as she tried to look everywhere at once. Wendy! Pacifica! Dipper! A pile of pancakes with candles in them! Bill!

“Arf!”

“-Arf?” Mabel looked down, and screamed so loud that she heard someone in the next room yell a few curse words. She covered her mouth and screamed again, then dove to the ground.   
“OH my GOD IT’S PUG!!!” 

Pacifica laughed.

“-Well actually-” 

Another tongue licked her ankle. She squealed.

“It’s TWO PUGS! I’m going to DIE of HAPPINESS!”

“Please don’t-” Dipper managed, laughing.

Mabel let herself sink to the ground, arms full of pugs, laughing and crying as they licked her face. 

She felt warmth as two figures pressed themselves next to her.

“Happy belated birthday, boo.” Pacifica kissed the tears off of her cheek. 

Wendy wrapped her arm around Mabel’s other side, giving her a quick squeeze.

“You weren’t truly 19 till now babe.” she teased.

“You guys-” Mabel looked back and forth between the two of them, still crying.

“You guys did this for my-” 

 

_ “Whoah how did you guys get stancakes-”  _

_ “Ssssh Bill, they’re having a moment.” _

_ “Ooops.” _

 

Pacifica shot Bill an overdramatic glare, but Mabel was too overwhelmed to even notice the interruption.

  
“You guys- I said one thing and you- you got me pugs- and- and- I love you both so much-” Snot was dribbling down her face as she held onto the pugs, who were wiggling and licking the tears dripping down her face.   
“We love you too.” Wendy kissed Mabel on the forehead.

 

“Happy Birthday.”

  
  
  



End file.
